


The Good Kind of Hurt

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(There are no) secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Kind of Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadence_K](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cadence_K).



Buffy, sweaty and flushed from training, collapses on the library floor. "I have to tell you something."

"Anything."

"I've been sleeping with Faith." She gulps for air -- terrified, like it's _real_ now that Giles knows.

Very slowly, he whispers, "So have I."

She wants to throw up, not because Faith's been cheating (how can you cheat on a nothing of a non-relationship?), but because Giles is _hers_ and the idea that someone else has claimed him, that he's watched (Watched) Faith in the intangible moment of orgasm makes her feel like something precious has been stolen.

"Fuck. You. Both."


End file.
